Five Times Luke Skywalker Knitted and One Time Someone Knitted For Him
by Darkwood Princess
Summary: Or the one where there are scarves, sweaters, ear muffs, and in one particular person's case, a cape, involved.
1. Discovery

AN: This is based on starlinginthesky's Tumblr headcanon that Luke Skywalker knits! No hate please.

Discovery

It was, Luke came to realize, an almost galaxy wide phrase. _Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it._ He had wished for excitement, for adventure, for a chance to get off Tatooine, the planet, as he had so eloquently put it such a short while ago, that was farthest from a bright spot in the galaxy.

Now he was stuck in some sort of limbo of loss, a place where Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen, and old Ben Kenobi no longer existed but a kind-hearted and resilient Princess, rebellious Smuggler, and warm-hearted Wookie had become his new norm.

Cast adrift by the whims of fate, both the cruelest and most benevolent of the galaxy's inscrutable mistresses, Luke found himself looking for some bit of home, some comforting reminder of the Luke Skywalker he had once so scorned as being boring and useless and destined for something _so much more_.

(In hindsight _so much more_ was a tad bit more than he had expected and he had a feeling it would only get more exciting from here.)

He had found the needles by accident, sticking out of some box of cargo that Han had haphazardly stacked in the Falcon, and, not for the first time, Luke wondered just how far Han was willing to go to make credits if he was conveying common home supplies to wherever the smuggler had been planning to go before the Mos Eisley Fiasco, as the pilot so described it.

He was similarly in luck to find that packed neatly at the bottom of the box were several balls of yarn.

Quietly, almost reverently as it was Aunt Beru who had gifted him with the knowledge of making one's own creations from nothing but imagination and yarn, Luke sat down and knitted his problems away, concentrating only on the feel of the yarn beneath his hands, the cool clack of the needles as his creation grew quietly.

That was how Leia and Han, bickering over some minute detail of a supply run, found him hours later, asleep against the walls of the _Falcon's_ cargo bay, three matching scarves stacked neatly next to him, and a fourth almost completed.

And if they both smiled in relief, glad to see that Luke was finally finding a way to deal with his grief, neither commented on it, merely accepting the scarves later with a laugh and thanks since they were all headed to Hoth anyways, a planet not known for vacation weather.

(Chewie wore his until it fell apart).


	2. Supply Run From Han

AN: Happy New Years everyone! I definitely saw The Force Awakens and I'm definitely still in a Star Wars coma.

Supply Run From Han

Han Solo was a lot of things. He was a smuggler, sarcastic, and only in it for the money. He was handsome, brash, and the owner of a ship that was more likely to fall apart on you than save you. He was the recipient of a life debt, Corellian Blood Stripes, and more dirty looks from Princess Leia than anyone in the young Princess' life.

He was not a softie. Nope. Not in the least.

At least that's what he told himself as he haggled with a particularly nasty Gamorrean in a far off port on some dustball of a backwater planet in the hopes that he could get an extra crate of yarn of all things added into the Rebellion's usual supplies. Who knew that Gamorreans were fond of yarn?

The creature's tusks quivered in rage as Han suggested a ridiculously low price for the box, claiming, sensibly, that this was an almost entirely desert planet and there was no way it could possibly cost that much, given that yarn was, well, warm!

Behind him Chewbacca let out a low growl as the Gamorrean stepped a bit too close to the smuggler, and the alien wisely stepped back several steps. As the Wookie stepped closer the Gamorrean came to the quick conclusion that perhaps he should just gift them the yarn, after all weren't Wookies known for ripping arms off when displeased?

Han smiled toothily when his opponent capitulated, an entirely different smile from the smug grin he wore when he gifted the kid with his new yarn stash. Luke had never received much for holidays, his family couldn't afford it, and to be given a gift this thoughtful?

It was the best birthday he'd had.

(He made the yarn last all the way through Hoth.)


	3. Hoth Commodities

_AN: What can I say, inspiration struck again! Based on starlinginthesky's headcannon that Luke knits! Also there is a mention of Ord Mantell in this but I haven't read enough EU to really know who went and how long and all the sordid details other than the fact that a bounty hunter was involved, so please no one ding me on my lack of knowledge!_

When you live on a desert planet, you do actually experience the cold. Of course this is during the night and not 24/7, something Luke Skywalker didn't actually consider when he boldly told Leia that he "was durable" and "wasn't bothered by the cold in the least!"

Hoth was, it went without saying, a far cry from Tattoinne. Luke never thought he would miss his home planet, but as he sat on a testy tauntaun because the speeders weren't equipped for the cold, he began to realize that every time he wished for something future him should remind past him of the consequences.

"Wish for adventure," he muttered to himself, "End up a Luke Skysickle." Overhearing him on the comm that Luke had forgotten he'd left on, one of the technicians, a Rebel encrypter who had nicknamed Engima, laughed from her position monitoring the communications in the command center and Luke felt his cheeks turn red from more than the cold.

"No really," he defended himself, knowing that Enigma was also an intense gossip, and that his terrible puns were what passed for entertainment on the base, "Instead of a hot, sandy nightmare that I'm familiar with, I'm looking at an icy, stinging nightmare that I've yet to adjust to. There is a big difference between sand and snow, though they're both equally grating." Luke had gotten over his initial euphoria at seeing the frozen water for the first time within a week. "I'm coming in, my patrol is definitely done."

"Copy that Skywalker. Try not to drip all over the carpets when you come in." Luke laughed again and made his way back to Echo Base, more than happy to return his tauntaun and shed himself of some of the outer layers he'd been wearing. Maybe he'd even drop by the command center and have a conversation with Engima, she was always good for a joke and a new story.

It was just his luck that as he pulled off his helmet General Rieekan walked by with Mon Mothma and both of the Alliance leaders got an eyeful of his very non-regulation multi-colored earmuffs. In a way they were reminiscent of a certain Princess' cinnamon bun hair style and Luke found himself blushing for the second time in half an hour when they both came to a swift halt.

"Skywalker, where did you get those?" Rieekan sounded curious and Mon Mothma was staring at him openly now, appraising his headwear. Luke had always been a terrible liar and, to be completely honest, he was proud of his handiwork.

"I, uh, knitted them." Rieekan's blue eyes widened and Mon Mothma asked the question before her companion could.

"Could you make a pair for me?" Luke was not expecting that one. Not at all.

"Sure! Just give me a week, and uh," the young-jedi-to-be found the situation extremely surreal, "I'll get right on that." General Rieekan added in his order and the two continued on, leaving Luke to pinch himself and wonder why the Alliance leadership wanted his hideous earmuffs.

A week later the muffs were finished. Two weeks later and all of Rogue Squadron had requested them. A month after the incident and half the base had requested a pair.

Han and Leia, returning from Ord Mantell, were more than a little surprised when they returned from their mission to find almost everyone in Echo Base had donned a pair of what was being called a "Luke Special".

Han looked at the Princess, raised an eyebrow, and remarked, "We leave for a couple weeks and everyone gets delusional and weird. I'm sleeping in the Falcon, don't let the earmuff crazies in."

(He changed his tune when Luke gifted him and Leia and Chewie with their own special pairs).


	4. Ewok Gifts

AN: Hey everybody! I know so many people hate Ewoks, but I actually like them. XD

Ewok Gifts

It was, Leia thought during those first few days on Endor after the Death Star's destruction, absolutely ridiculous that the Ewoks had fallen in love with their style of clothing and immediately wanted to acquire some. After all, clothing was the last thing on her mind right now, with a New Republic to organize and the remnants of the Empire still ahead of them. Then again, she mused quietly as she watched Wicket parade around in his new sweater, she wasn't an Ewok.

The request had been received through Threepio in his usual babbling fashion, less of a request than a befuddled, _"Mistress Leia, I think they are asking for garments? Do we have any spares? They claim that since we are part of the tribe they wish to share in our culture. Oh dear, it's against my directives to change a culture!"_

Of course as soon as she mentioned it to Luke, he'd smiled and disappeared, returning hours later with a pile of hand knitted bits and pieces, hats, scarves, pants, and, for one particularly excited Ewok child, a cape in forest colors just like Lando's.

She'd come across him again in those following days, determinedly knitting a small army of things for the small army that had helped them win. Luke appeared to almost be in a trance, rhythmically knitting in a way that was soothing, as if he were removing his cares one stitch at a time in gifting induced meditation. It was touching and faintly ridiculous and so patently Luke that Leia had hid her smile behind another bundle of yarn she retrieved for him quietly.

When they left Endor, they left behind many things, friends and comrades, the remains of the Empire, and a village of Ewoks who cherished their gifts for years to come.


	5. Lando's New Cape

AN: I uh, may have been reading Timothy Zahn's Heir to the Empire and Really, Really Enjoyed Luke and the Hot Chocolate. This is set sometime before that and after Endor.

Lando's New Cape

Luke had found that while old habits die hard, it is infinitely harder to watch your friends deal with the results of their old habits. For now he was grateful that no one had been injured and that he'd been far, far away from the incident, if only because in many ways he was still that farm boy who didn't always know the right way to act in high society.

The evening had started off simply enough, with Luke settling onto his couch with his hot chocolate and the holos for an evening of relaxation. He had tuned into one of those trashy red carpet affairs, a secret fascination for someone who had never before been part of the glitter and glamour of high society. Luke had since learned that there was nothing magical about intrigue and sequins, but he still secretly enjoyed watching others deal with that kind of thing. Of course, it probably wasn't advisable for the New Republic's only Jedi Knight to publicly pronounce his love of "Say Yes to The Wedding Garment" and so he kept his holo preferences to himself.

It was some holo star awards ceremony, and Luke had started to drowse off when a familiar voice from the ongoing program woke him up. Lando Calrissian had an unmistakable presence and charisma, something that Luke had more than once envied in social situations.

(Not everyone, he'd reminded some of the upper levels of society, had been gifted with lessons on which fork was used for salad and which for meat and whatnot. For Force's sake, Han was sometimes better than he was, having attended the Imperial Academy in the long forgotten past. )

Lando was dressed in a well cut navy suit and sparkling baby blue cape, conversing with the program's hostess about his latest investment which just happened to be the most popular holo-movie of the year. Luke supposed that investing in something that popular was good enough reason to attend one of those events and he was relatively happy that _something_ was going right for Lando. Settling in a little deeper among his nest of blankets tiredly, he'd decided that he was going to turn it off once Lando finished flirting with the hostess when he noticed something slightly off.

A gorgeous woman in a low cut crimson gown was heading towards Lando and the hostess at a fair clip. As she skidded to a stop, Luke recognized her as Illiana Xedflex, a minor celebrity poised for super stardom, someone who would soon enough be famous for her acting if all went well.

"You," she had screeched, fury evident both vocally and in her body language, "You ruined my life!" Lando's shocked face had been priceless as he clearly had no clue who she was. "My husband was on Bespin when the Imperials invaded it. This is for him!"

And before anyone could do anything she set the former administrator of Cloud City's cape on fire.

Luke had watched in horror as the sparkling material quickly burst into flames, as Lando yanked it from his neck and began to frantically stamp out the fire before a security guard had hauled off the starlet and doused the fire. The program had quickly cut to commercial and now Luke was staring blankly at an advertisement for Death Sticks.

With a sigh, he stretched and slid off the couch headed for a closet he'd had specially installed in his quarters. Settling down for the rest of the evening, wide awake after that little incident but well assured that security at the event had everything in hand, Luke pulled out enough spangled yarn to clothe a Bantha and set to work.

Lando arrived in his quarters the next evening to a neatly folded cape, in shades of midnight and silver, expertly crafted and lined with powder blue silk with a note pinned to the top. "Try to stay away from any more fires, okay? I'd hate to have to drink my hot chocolate alone.- Luke"

He proudly wore that knitted cape for years, to social events in a thousand different sectors, never once missing its predecessor.

(Luke was not so secretly pleased.)


	6. Lightsaber Cozy

AN: And the Conclusion. Thank you to everyone who has left reviews on this. It delights me!

Lightsaber cozy

It was the most hideous thing he'd ever seen. Scraggly stitches, wiggly edges, and knitted in about fifteen different colors, the hollow tube had passed ugly in the rearview and was approaching a full blown atrocity of yarn and dreams.

But when they handed it to him, their eyes full of the hope that he'd love it with the amount of love they'd clearly put into it, Luke couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful gift in the universe.

And if anyone ever questioned the wisdom of a Jedi with a lightsaber cozy, they never questioned it to Luke Skywalker's face.

(If they questioned it within any of the crafter's faces, they promptly lost a few limbs, received a verbal tongue lashing, and wished that someone would drop them into the Sarlaac to escape the madman with the hydrospanner).


End file.
